<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Sweeter than Fucking your Brother's Best Friend by breakpointInclemency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621400">Nothing Sweeter than Fucking your Brother's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointInclemency/pseuds/breakpointInclemency'>breakpointInclemency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointInclemency/pseuds/breakpointInclemency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are hanging out but Bro comes home early from work and fucks John instead of beating Dave and essentially cucks his little brother. Based on a twitter thread I made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Sweeter than Fucking your Brother's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit, Bro’s home early today.” Dave climbed down from his bed where he was looking out the window. Him and John were hanging out, as was usual when they got out of school and they had nothing important to do at home. John looked from the TV, where they were playing some skating game Dave borrowed from his brother.<br/>
“Maybe he got all of his work done early, so he asked his boss to leave?” The bespectacled teen got up off the floor, pausing the game. Dave shook his head.<br/>
“Bro is never home early unless he’s had a bad day and got sent home or just left. When he comes in he’ll probably start slamming shit around.” As soon as Dave said that, the front door shut with a slam, causing both boys to jump a little. “And it seems the slamming has already started. Just glad you chose today to hang out, otherwise I’d probably be getting my shit wrecked.”</p><p>           John knew about Bro abusing Dave, it was one of the few things the other boy confided in him about. He also knew that Bro wouldn’t strife with Dave if he was around, so he tried to hang out with his friend as much as he could. Kind of...protecting him in a way. The pair got back to their game after a few moments, laughing and talking as if nothing happened. Until the door opened and there stood Bro Strider, tall, lanky and intimidating all in one.</p><p>        “Dave, did you not fucking hear me?” The older Strider’s voice was deep and raspy, something John could listen to all day. If this wasn’t his friend’s abusive older brother, that is.<br/>
“No, I didn’t hear you. I’m busy.” Dave doesn’t look at his brother, focusing on the TV. The TV gets shut off, Bro standing in front of it and looking down at the kids.</p><p>           “Bro’s had a bad day at work, you know what that means lil man. Roof, now.”</p><p>Dave rolls his eyes behind the shades he wore. He really did not want to fucking strife today, John was here and he didn’t need the cops called.</p><p>             “And what if I don’t want to strife today? You can’t force me to, John’s here.” As soon as Dave said those words, he immediately regretted it. Bro’s hand went across his face faster than he could flash-step, the resounding smack making John jump a bit. Shades skittered across the floor, Dave groping for them as he kept his eyes shut.</p><p>“Well then I guess if you don’t want to strife, then your friend here can help me out. Right, Johnny boy?”</p><p>Baby blues looked up at Bro, wide and a little scared. Was Bro going to hit him too? Oh god what if Bro strifed him instead? John had no idea how to fight, he wasn’t cool like Dave. But Bro looked somewhat sincere, and instead of letting him beat up Dave more, John got up.</p><p>“Y-yeah, count on me Bro. I can help.” Bro clapped John’s shoulder, smiling at him.</p><p>         “Atta boy. See Dave, John’s nice enough to help out. Why can’t you be more like John?” Dave glared at his older brother, following him when he led John into his room, and tossed him onto the bed. John didn’t think that by helping Bro out it meant getting fucked by him. Anything to keep Dave safe, is what he thought of it, even when his shirt was off and Bro was holding his waist just a little too hard while biting into his collarbones. Eventually John couldn’t handle being bit and squeezed, Bro now biting his chest and nipples, leaving indentations and red splotches that would surely turn purple.</p><p>        “Bro, you’re hurting me.” John pushed against the stronger body above him, which got him a slap on the ass and his hands pinned.</p><p>   “Good, it means you’re helping. Dave, get me the cuffs then sit in the chair." Bro let up on John's waist, Dave handing him a pair of hot pink fuzzy cuffs and sitting in the desk chair.<br/>
"Quit biting him so hard, we have school tomorrow and I don't think he wants questions on why he's all bitten up." Dave's arms are crossed, the kid frowning as Bro cuffs John to the headboard.</p><p>       "Shut up, it's fine. Right baby?" Bro looked down at John, feigning concern.</p><p>     "Uh..Yeah. It's fine. Nothing I can't cover up, haha." John shifts a bit, trying to get his arms into a comfortable position. Then his pants were tugged off and Bro was shoving a finger into his ass, cauing the teen to make a pleased noise. Looking over at Dave, John tried to give him a look that meant 'I'm doing this to keep you safe, okay?' but either Dave was looking somewhere else in the room or at his brother. After moments of nothing but John's panting, Bro's belt clinked and his cock was pressing up against the kids asshole.</p><p>      "If you start crying I'm not going to stop, hope you know that." He shoves into John, bottoming out as the small teen under him shouts. Looking over to Dave, he keeps snapping his hips into his kid brother's friend, smirking. "Like what you see Davey? I'm fucking your best friend, and you can't do anything about it. I know you have a crush on him. And yet here I am, taking his virginity before you even told him you liked him." Bro's tone is sickeningly sweet, the brunette under him twisting this way and that.<br/>
"I don't like John, that's gay." Dave shifts in his seat, trying to palm his dick to calm it down a little. Sure, his best friend since he was a kid is getting fucked by his older brother, and sure it was kind of hot. But that didn't make him gay or anything, right? John was just his friend, it's not like Dave jacked off to the thought of getting sucked off by his nerdy friend, with his cute dimples and dumb glasses and...Well, okay maybe Dave was gay. But that didn't change that fact that his older brother was fucking his best friend in front of him while he was getting cucked. John had a cute dick too, it was kind of fat and short, and uncut, surrounded by tangles of black. The tears in John's eyes made him cuter too. </p><p>            "For not liking him you sure jack off to him a lot." Bro picks up his pace, John trying to think of words. All that came out was a few moans and then a question. </p><p>        "Dave you like me?" He turned his head to look at the blonde. "C-Cause if you like me, then I like you too! That's why I'm doing this, cause I like you and I don't like seeing you come to school all beat up!" John is silenced by a hand on his mouth, Bro leaning on him and slamming into his ass, mating press style.</p><p>"That's enough chit chat, I'm close and then Dave can clean you up and you two can go back to your games."  He hadn't noticed that John came a while ago, too distracted by the task of making Dave angry. A few more slams and he was pushing as far as he could into the kid, cumming deep into his ass before pulling out, tucking his dick away, and leaving the room. Dave slid out of the chair to uncuff John and clean him up, carrying him to the bathroom and running the bathtub.  </p><p>          "Why'd you let him do that to you John? I could have just strifed with him." The blonde is frowning again, checking the water temperature.</p><p>          "I told you already Dave. I did it cause I didn't want him to hit you and beat you up anymore, and cause I really do like you Dave. You're cool, fun to hang with and a bunch of other things I'm too tired to list." Setting his friend into the tub, Dave pushed up his sleeves and started gently cleaning John up.</p><p>"Well, if you like me, then don't do anymore stupid things. I'll make sure I get better at strifing so I can kick Bro's ass and you don't have to worry about a damn thing. Deal?" He looked at John, more serious than ever. </p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fic in six years holy fuck was this hard to write. </p><p>Follow me on Twitter; @ragemaeus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>